Umbrae noctis ( ereri )
by kristamy
Summary: Levi - a young photographer with quickly rising up career. One of the lucky ones that managed to make his dream and hobby into his work. But he didn't have what most of the careerists seeked for-family. Things start to change when he runs to one person on the street at night and learns , that not everyone got into successful path after finishing school.
1. Unus

"Thank you for a photoshoot, Mr. Ackerman" the woman thanked the photographer. "Sorry for making you stay in the party for a night... we'll pay you this week."

"It's okay." The raven-haired guy, holding a camera, replied, being tired of a noise from a cheerful event. "I will send the final corrected photos on Sunday." By that, he left the building where the party was, not waiting for the bride's reaction.

The breeze of a summer night touched the short guy's cheeks, making him relaxed, even though the loud music was still being heard behind his back, people cheering and dancing. The guy walked downstairs from the terrace towards the parking lot with a camera in his hands, not getting his eyes from the starry sky. Sometimes the night-time was so underrated. Most of the people would fear of it because then it's pitch-black everywhere (probably problems with having nyctophobia), so many crimes do happen, most of the human beings just waste that time by sleeping. But Levi found the darkest part of the day the most fascinating one.  
Without the dark, we'd never see the stars – that's how one of his liked authors said. _Without the hard times, you wouldn't see what the true happiness is._

Levi put the jacket on after feeling the cold wind blowing into his thin shirt and the man sat down in his dark car. He turned on the heather and his camera, now seeing the pictures on the small screen of a happy couple that just got married. He felt a bit jealous for them – he didn't have a chance of thinking about the family, when he put all his heart to his career of a full-time photographer. Photography in famous magazines, portfolios in art galleries, being hired for all kinds of photoshoots – he was living a dream job with a good payment, that barely any young adult could achieve. But he didn't have someone to wait for him at home, give a peck on the lips, asking how his day was.

He put the camera down on the passenger's seat, turned on the engine and started driving on the empty road back to the city. The place was empty, so was the city of Dresden that he just drove in. He was listening _"Are you lovesome tonight?"_ by Elvis Presley, feeling a bit sleepy due to the slow rhythm and tonality but suddenly, when he was driving right before a pedestrian crossing, a figure ran on the middle of the road out of nowhere and stopped like a frozen statue, looking at the fast-moving car in front of it. Levi gasped and pressed brake pedal harshly, making tires squeak. The figure didn't move and when the front of the car still pushed him, it well down.

"Shit" the driver cursed silently, turned on the hand brake and got off the car, rushing towards the figure. Levi noticed the sitting young guy on the ground and when he approached towards the sitting one, he whined and curled up into the ball.

"No... Please don't..." the guy whispered and whimpered, tears rushing down his cheeks from his half-closed eyes.

"Are you okay?" the black-haired guy ignored the other's words and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to move the boy slightly to his direction.

"Don't kill me!" the boy shrieked and covered his head.

Only now Levi noticed bruises and scars on his hands and face and the fact, that the boy was with a ripped shirt on, made him shocked, trying to understand what happened to that poor human.

"I won't, calm down." The photographer tried to make the boy to stand up carefully and as he touched his hands, he felt how freezing they are. "I should take you to the hospital."

"No! Not to the hospital, he will kill me there too!'' the slender male shouted.

Levi was so lost about the situation on the road. Not seeing any living soul around but two of them, he sighed and after a few failed tries he managed to persuade the wounded one to get into his car, to sit on the passenger seat next to the driver. Levi turned on the heater on a full volume and continued driving carefully towards his flat. Both were silent and when the driver was starting sweating due to the big temperature, the passenger was still trembling, being curled up in a ball and chattering.

"What happened?" Levi finally spoke, when they turned into the street where his home was.

The guy didn't answer, just pouted and covered his face with his palms. The driver sighed, not putting a psychological pressure on a wounded one and stopped the car in front of the building.

"W-where are you taking me?" the passenger asked, having a clear tone of fear in his voice.

"To my home, I'm not leaving you alone to freeze or be caught by some maniacs."

Levi was surprised by his own actions for a random wounded male. Firstly, putting him in his car, secondly, taking him to his apartments. He was still unsure if it was a good idea to get the boy to this place instead of a hospital, but since he was begging not to be driven here, Levi didn't have another choice.  
When they went to the flat, Levi told the other guy to go to the main room while he went to get some warm blankets in the bedroom.

"T-thank you... you won't k-kill me... right?" the younger boy asked when the photographer wrapped him in the warm blanket like a burrito.

"Of course, I won't." he answered and observed the guy, that just nodded sheepily.

He had quiet long brown hair and quiet slender body, but despite the bruises and tired hazel eyes that were missing its spark of life fullness, the boy had beautiful soft features. He looked very familiar, but Levi couldn't tell why...

"I'll make you something warm to drink." The raven-haired guy stood up straight and went to turn on the kettle in the kitchen, that was in front of the main room.

When he came back to the room with two cups of tea, he saw the brunet staring at him from far, still having the blanket wrapped on him.

"Le... Levi..." he smiled slightly and fell on the couch unconscious, leaving Levi shocked.

_  
 _ **A/N hey. It's my first ever Ereri fanfiction. I don't know if it will good and long, but I'll try writing :') Also, English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for grammar mistakes. Don't forget to leave a vote if you like it at least a little bit. :')**_


	2. Duo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="652767d30291fcb7e6c1966703aae088"'How does he know my name?' the raven-haired guy sat on the other sofa that was in front of a mysterious guy. But he couldn't get any information or learn about the situation - the brunet was sleeping peacefully, sometimes still shivering and hugging the blankets, but his small dreamy smile never left his face, making Levi wonder if he's actually asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32ed493862177480236bf06f88142c90"Not having a better idea and since the stranger (or at least how he thought) was in his home, the photographer got his laptop from the table, put the SD card into it and started looking trough the photos that he took in this day's event. Soon after picking the best ones, he started fixing them up and putting effects./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c437d54f6c93b0d57efbcf6e561b93e"'His voice...' the guy remembered the brunet mentioning Levi's name. 'somehow it's so familiar, but from where?.. I don't remember seeing him before...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61b55ee2eafe78ab36b51e565cbf74bc"He took his cup of tea and sipped while editing the photos, sometimes glancing at the boy. After a while he closed his eyes for a second to rest them from intense work in front of a computer but ended up falling asleep with a laptop still on his lap. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He woke up when the sunlight was already touching his eyelids and... With a feeling as he was watched. When he opened his eyes, he saw another male sitting in lotus pose, still wrapped in a blanket and staring straight into photographer's soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e19d90b7c20aefc13ec0bfedba22ff""Morning?" Levi asked, a bit confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b45be11ce11a6550c12ee15a00ee30""H-hi, Levi..." the brunet whispered and hid his face with a blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d1ce4a02d32a9c5dbb367262cd29eb""How do you know my name?" the shorty put the laptop on the couch and walked towards the male after asking the question that was killing him softly from the inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7503b5d91541794d74fe76e1222305ea""Don't you remember me?" the brunet now looked at Levi sadly, his lips trembling visibly. "It's me, Eren... Jeagerbomb, as you would call me..." he blinked and took a deep breath. "I'm that boy from after school activities... We both went to dance and art classes together until you finished school..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc229bd43a3649b7c4c101e279626764"The reality hit Levi right into his face when he heard the nickname that he gave to Eren so many years ago. That boy... He remembered how he would help the younger boy dealing with bullies, especially Horseface, as the brunet referred to that guy (Levi still didn't know the real name of Eren's enemy), while Eren helped the raven-haired one financially. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dbce749d0651145f25af2cd5e66c92c"Levi remembered one evening in school. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They were both in a small art classroom, working on their drawings carefully. It was already dark outside, but it seemed that both guys didn't care./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f619b9ed5a9c86796d42f1df7836f77"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Eren, Levi, the hour of activity ended, you can go home already." The teacher said, looking at both young males, busy with their works./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e722d34347ec6a6b9409eaaccfc08d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Can we stay here for an extra hour, Mr. Pixis? Pretty please?" Eren looked at the old man with ocean green puppy eyes, that probably no one could ever resist./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74257ec5d2adcb3bc64fb79ec7ac824e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Alright, alright." the bold man smiled, taking his long coat from the teacher's closet. "I will leave the keys on the desk, but don't stay too late."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58062b925e50ddb068bd3034ee7d9ac7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""We won't." the brunet answered excitedly, glancing at the short guy in front of him, that was very into his drawing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="587593bb815e77e7ce137526e7078fd5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"there were only both boys left and only the sound of a freeze outside was being heard, Eren sighed sadly, continuing drawing and glancing at Levi, that was sitting in front of him, drawing a landscape with Renaissance palace and galloping horse riders."That's a shame, that after a few months you already finish school, Levi..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7bbb3dc1df81838dc0260aa2e5f6d1b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why shame?" the short male looked up at the brunet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c588b0fd5ce745ba27d47afcf2a0225"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""We... Um... Hang out in this art studio for three years now, same with the dance classes... It'll be so strange without you. Or maybe you'll still come after university classes? Right, Levi? You will come there to hang out, right?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c7e1a3956c4f6bde941170146a0c5f2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Maybe..." Levi sighed and stopped drawing for a second, now just looking at the horse riders that he just drew. He knew that he /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"won't /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"come. He knew that his dream university was in Berlin, which was way further than Dresden is. But he knew, that he can't handle the sadness in the younger boy's face. "When you'll finish school, it will be easier for us to hang out, don't you think?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e8af9a92b5bc7d2befc69d192a963f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Easy for you to say while you're a senior and I'm only the ninth grader." Eren pouted and, when Levi didn't seem to show any reaction in his usual expressionless face, the brunet took a deep breath and smiled falsely. "Well... If something happens, there, have it." he picked up his drawing and gave it to his older friend./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a21cc204db189389f70a9741f46b53b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Levi looked shocked at the drawing. It was a well-detailed portrait of him, drawn with pencils and watercolors. the lips and eyes were the ones that had most of the shading and work done. He was even pictured with a Archaic smile, which also surprised him - he never smiled or gave a crooked grin to someone, but the drawing probably showed how Eren sees him. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0837aa33cb2621f3e94e913c03ac8c3d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Wow..." the only word left the black-haired guy's lips./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="700f5240e9c326e3a5b52b1439e00c34"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What do you think, Levi?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e08407920d4dca79c80c892997f2f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""It's beautiful..." the twelfth grader sighed, not taking his eyes from the drawing for several seconds and when he looked up, he saw Eren grinning widely ears to ears./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ed20fda254324bda800bcc405de2dc"But then Levi was slapped back into a reality. After four years the same brunet, the same sweet young male was sitting on photographer's couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41d1aa4476611aa719f1dab42f14b61"His pale skin decorated with bruises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a46dea0af48e2f5d52557e592807983"His crooked smile and trembling lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="978dcea39562b9950eb91175e3833eab"His eyes obscured and watery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f22d0b143dc68bd9260a8fc874d805"His cheeks soaked in sour tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31614b12280e5c02e9d0ebbbd2b6888""You promised not to leave..." he spoke softly with hoarse voice. /p 


	3. Tres

Now Eren was older. The wounds on his body were not the ones that would be after his fight with Horseface or other bullies. And such a broken smile wouldn't mess his face. He wouldn't look so given up.

"What happened to you?" Levi kneeled in front of a boy to see his face better, putting his palm on the male's knee carefully.

"M-Me?" Eren seemed to get lost and hid more under the blanket, avoiding an eye contact with his long-lost friend.

Levi knew that something has happened. Maybe something sad. Or maybe something traumatizing, what photographer expected the least. But Eren didn't seem like being up for a talk about that. He didn't want to be brought to the hospital, which was one of the weird things. After some longer thinking Levi started feeling a bit guilty for leaving the boy alone in Dresden, without even saying goodbye, because he knew how hard it'll be to say it.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Levi asked, trying not to talk about what happened yesterday.

Eren shook his head. The shorty sighed and went to the kitchen anyways, turning the kettle on and then starting to prepare the pancakes. The guy, wrapped in the blanket, turned his head towards the kitchen and sighed.

"You don't need to, Levi..." he whined and sniffed, wiping the tears away with a corner of a blanket.

"If Jeagerbomb won't eat pancakes, Mr. Lovi will have to make you some ravioli." Levi said in a sing-sang voice, trying to cheer up the poor boy.

He made the boy snort slightly, but soon it led to the sad whine.

'Damnit...' Levi thought in his mind and sighed, not knowing what to do. "Eren, if a situation is that bad, we at least have to go to the police station."

"No. _He_ told me, that if I'll tell anyone about it, _he_ will find me and do the same what _he_ did to my Mother."

"Who?"

There was a silence for some time. Then Levi heard plain footsteps of a boy with a blanket on his head coming from behind.

"My father." He whispered.

Levi turned around to face Eren but had to look up, since the brunet was way taller than him.

"You can tell me about the situation. I won't tell nor the police or take you to the hospital." The black-haired guy said in a serious tone and, when Eren opened his mouth to speak again, Levi added. "Don't bring up me moving to Berlin thing again, Jeager. I studied here, finished, came back and now I'm here again."

Eren bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly, trembling like a small puppy in winter, left outside by his owner.

"He killed my Mother, Levi..." Eren said in a soft voice, but it sounded so sad and broken. "He killed her... He pushed her hard to the sharp angle of the wall, she hit it with her head and..." his voice cracked.

Levi put the frying pan down, turned off the fire and, after turning around, he hugged the boy tightly, driven by a strange instinct, that he never felt before. No more questions have left his lips.

"And because I shouted, he hit me multiple times as well..." Eren mumbled, leaning into Levi's hug. "after he warned me and before he could do something more to me, I ran away from home... I feel guilty for not stopping him."

"Don't say that, Eren." Levi exhaled loudly through his mouth while stroking the other's hair. "If you did that, maybe it would have cost a live of yours too."

"But..."

"No buts."

Now Eren stayed silent, enjoying a warm feeling of being safe in Levi's arms. Only now he realized how much did he missed the warmth of a shorter guy, that feeling of being protected and safe, which he didn't felt when he was around his father.

"Thank you, Raven..." the brunet murmured, mentioning the nickname of his older friend. "Sorry for putting my problems on you and acting like an immature little boy."

"It's okay." Levi said and kept going through his thoughts. But one of them didn't leave the guy's mind – ' _I must help him. I must protect him'._ "Eren, you can stay in my place as long as you want."

"You don't need to..."

"I left you alone for four damn years and I'm not leaving you this time." Levi let go off the other male and looked.

All of this sounded like an old soap opera, Levi admitted it, but he knew, that he must help for such a broken soul. Do something that he missed doing a few years ago.

Somewhere after a midday the photographer curled up in his bed and continued editing the photos on his laptop. He got a few e-mails about his photos being officially published in the magazine and got an invitation to photography contest. Eren, on the other hand, acted like a lost puppy, not even leaving his older friend out of his sight, having a paranoia on idea, that something bad would happen in any step.

"Do you like your job, Raven?" the brunet asked, now laying down on his stomach in bed near Levi's legs and putting the blanket on both of them.

"Eren, I literally do my hobby for a living." Levi answered, not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"Oh... lucky you."

"Don't talk in that tone." Raven looked from the screen to see the brunet, that just put his head on the bed and looked at the wall. "Hard times will fade away and you'll be able to seek for your dream. It's a cliche to say that, but I'm telling it honestly."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course."

Eren kept looking at the wall and playing with a corner of a blanket nervously. Though he wanted to believe in shorty's words. He wanted to finally get rid of paranoia and anxiety. He wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted to avoid suicidal thoughts, that really were trying to enter his mind.

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a pencil and a sheet of paper?"

Without any other word, Levi picked up an old sketchbook from his bed table and gave it to him with HB and 4B pencils. Then continued his work, but sometimes taking a look at the brunet that started drawing, glancing Levi. _'He's probably drawing me again'_ the photographer thought and didn't interrupt Eren, seeing him so focused and relaxed by doing art that always calmed the hot-headed boy down.  
After some time Eren broke the silence by asking for a blue pencil. Levi gave one for him and now felt really curious on what was he drawing.

"Okay, it's just a sketch, so don't criticize too much..." Eren put his drawing materials down, looked at the paper and after some moments handed it to Levi, avoiding an eye contact.

The drawing made Levi speechless. He saw himself in semi-realistic style with eyes closed and... two wings on his back, one of them white, another one sky seemed that Eren suffers chaos inside of his mind, but the drawing itself was full of harmony, which was hard to describe.

 _"What's the meaning of it?" Raven asked, still surprised how good the drawing was, especially from a boy in this kind of mental condition._

 _"Ah, it's the way I see you." Eren smiled shyly, looking down. Just like he often was, when he was around Levi. "I see you as a guardian angel."_

_  
 _ **a/n I have no idea what am I writing, but uni gives me nightmares, so I write this shit to calm down. If you like this story, don't forget to leave a review and vote :)**_


End file.
